Jean Grey (Earth-1600)
Jean Grey (a.k.a. Marvel Girl) is a powerful mutant and one of the founding members of the X-Men, who has a connection with the cosmic Phoenix Force. History Early Years Jean Grey was the younger daughter of professor John Grey and his wife Elaine Grey. When she was ten years old she was playing with her best friend, Annie Richardson when Annie was hit by a car. The emotion that Jean felt as she held her dying friend awakened her own latent telepathic powers and she experienced Annie's own emotions as she died. This traumatic event left Jean in a withdrawn and deeply depressed state. Moreover, Jean could not control her newly awakened telepathic abilities and had to isolate herself from other people to hold on to her sanity. When she was eleven, a psychiatrist recommended to her parents that they consult a colleague of his, Professor Charles Xavier, who was secretly a mutant with telepathic abilities of his own. Prof. Xavier explained to Jean, but not to her parents, that she was a mutant and he treated her for several years. The Professor taught Jean how to levitate and manipulate objects through psionic force when she developed telekinesis at the age of thirteen. Xavier even used young Jean to calibrate his Cerebro machine. During one particular session, an aspect of young Jean's mind reached out in the form of a Phoenix flamebird to touch young orphan Scott Summers' mind as he slept. Prof. Xavier erected psychic barriers in Jean's mind so that she would not be able to use her telepathic abilities until she had developed the maturity necessary to deal with them. X-Men When Prof. Xavier judged that Jean had reached a certain level of mastery of her telekinetic power, he recommended to her parents that they enroll her in his newly established Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Unknown to Mr. and Mrs. Grey, this school served as a cover for the X-Men, a team of young superhuman mutants being trained by Prof. Xavier to combat the threats posed by mutants who used their powers against humanity. Phoenix Force Trial of Jean Grey Relationships Family *John Grey † - Father *Elaine Grey † - Mother *Sara Grey-Bailey † - Sister *Roger Grey † - Brother *Liam Grey † - Brother Allies *X-Men - Family, Friends and Allies **Scott Summers/Cyclops - Friend and Love Interest **Ororo Munroe/Storm - Friend **Logan/Wolverine **Anna Marie/Rogue - Friend **Bobby Drake/Iceman - Friend **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Friend **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Friend **Jubilation Lee/Jubilee - Friend **Hank McCoy/Beast - Friend and Colleague **Piotr Rasputin/Colossus - Friend **Rachel Summers/Prestige - Friend *Dr. Moira MacTaggert - Friend *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Friend *New X-Men - Family, Friends and Allies **Noriko Ashida/Surge **David Alleyne/Prodigy **Sooraya Qadir/Dust **Victor Borkowski/Anole **Megan Gwynn/Pixie **Santo Vaccarro/Rockslide **Laura Kinney/X-23 **Joshua Foley/Elixir **Hisako Ichiki/Armor **Nezhno Abidemi/Gentle **Cessily Kincaid/Mercury **Julian Keller/Hellion Enemies *Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy **Max Eisenhardt/Magneto - Arch Enemy, Former Friend, Former Colleague and Attempted Killer **Raven Darkholme/Mystique - Former Friend Category:Earth-1600 Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:X-Men (Earth-1600) Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Empathy Category:Mind Control Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Phoenix Force (Earth-1600) Category:X-Men (Gold Team) (Earth-1600) Category:Versions of Jean Grey Category:Heroes of Earth-1600 Category:Females Category:Created by Lord Caesar Category:Xavier Institute Students (Earth-1600) Category:Krakoans